


Just The Little Things:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Drinking, Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, General, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Office, Paperwork, Pizza, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Team, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Teamwork, Wine, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:03:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny was working late on some paperwork for the important case that he & Five-O were working on, & he couldn't get away, Steve feels guilty about being able to relax at home, so he surprises Danny with something special!!!!*





	

*Summary: Danny was working late on some paperwork for the important case that he & Five-O were working on, & he couldn't get away, Steve feels guilty about being able to relax at home, so he surprises Danny with something special!!!!*

 

Five-O was doing superb work lately, but it was enough on that particular day, Everyone was up to their elbows in paperwork, & it was not a pretty sight at all, But they didn't complain, & it was easier, just not to say a word. The day went by quicker like that. Everyone was working together & in sync, so the flow moves nicely.

 

When it was the end of the day, Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly got up, & stretched his muscles, & the native went to see his cousin, & said, "Come on, Cuz, Let's see if anyone wants to get a beer & dinner ?", The Beautiful Hawaiian nodded, & lets out a yawn, & covers her mouth. "Sure, Let's go," & the former surfer followed him out. They saw Captain Lou Grover walking in tiredly, & they brought up their invitation to them.

 

"Sure, Why not ?," The Former SWAT Commander said, as he follows them to Danny & Steve's offices, "Come on, Let's finish up tomorrow, The Cousins wants to take us out for beer & dinner", Lou announced, Steve said, "Okay, Sounds good to me". They went to see if they can get the blond to come with them, so they can have some fun for a change.

 

"Nah, You guys go & have a beer for me, I just want to make sure that everything is perfect, So by a small miracle, we get to relax, & actually enjoy it", The Loudmouth said, as he dove back into his paperwork. They left Danny's office in silence, so he could concentrate better without distractions.

 

Steve begged off the beer, & the others understood, & told him so, Steve took his tired self to his truck, & went straight to home to relax, & unwind. But, He found that he couldn't do that. So, He went to Danny's favorite pizza place, & then stopped to get a bottle of wine, & he headed back to Five-O HQ.

 

"I thought I told you to go & home & relax for a bit", Danny said, as he saw coming through his entrance of his office, "I couldn't, Because of the little things you do for us, & just the little things that you do for _**me**_ , I love you, Danno, I should say a lot more", he said, as he leaned down & kissed the top of his head, & they dug into the remainder of their paperwork, as they ate their pizza & drank their wine.


End file.
